Dementia
by Amon2
Summary: Dante is gradually descending into madness and it means a terrifying outcome for Nero. Dark. Non-consensual. Dante/Nero/Vergil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Summary: Dante is gradually descending into madness and it means a terrifying outcome for Nero. Dark. Dante/Nero/Vergil.

Warnings: Dark, torture, abuse, non-consensual, incest.

Dante/Nero/Vergil

Please read and review.

Dementia

Prologue

The first thing he became aware of was the pain that racked every fiber of his being. Nero tried to peel open his eyes and found that he could only see through one eye. The other was swollen shut. He tried to move and regretted it. Agony laced his body to the very bone and the young man moaned in pain.

What had happened? Where was he? How did it come for him to be like this?

In an effort to try and find out he attempted to move again, but his damaged body refused to cooperate. The only thing he could do was lay on the thin matt underneath him and adjust his night vision so as to garner his whereabouts through the darkness encompassing him.

From what he could see he was in a dark room void of windows or furniture besides the thin mattress he laid on. There was only one door (heavy steel which he doubted he could break down in his current condition), no light, and the walls were solid concrete. He thought that he might be underground but he wasn't sure. He tried to reach up to inspect his swollen face but found his hands shackled together and chained to a bolt in the floor. The chains and manacles emitted a soft red glow in the semi darkness.

Demon proof restraints!

Whomever it was that had put him in this condition also had had the foresight to acquire magically enhanced bonds to restrain the young hybrid.

Who could have done this?

Nero closed his one good eye and tried conjure up his memory.

He remembered Fortuna. He remembered ending his patrol for the night and heading home down the deserted streets eager to get to bed and lying down next to Kyrie.

Then, then…then what had happened next?

The Order member's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy locks being unlatched and the steel door to his prison swinging open.

He opened his eye and turned his head towards the entrance, even this small movement caused great pain to erupt across his back. He ignored it and squinted trying to see his captor.

The man stood in the doorway, his tall broad body a silhouette due to the light source coming from behind him. But despite the darkness and only having one functioning eye Nero still managed to recognize the long red jacket and white hair.

"D-Dante?" Nero called in shock.

That's right! Now he remembered!

It was all coming back to him now.

He had been walking down a familiar desolate street in Fortuna when Dante had stepped out of nowhere and blocked his path. He had at first been shocked, then happy when he had identified the other. It had been months since the Savior incident and Nero hadn't seen the older man since, but he had been glad to see him then. But that feeling lasted only temporary. Because the next thing he knew Dante had Rebellion out and was coming at him, a sort of mad rage evident in his eyes. Before he knew it Nero was pulling out Red Queen and trying desperately to block the powerful blows directed at him.

What was wrong with him? Why was Dante attacking him?

But he never got a chance to ask the red clad man as he was forcibly unarmed and then beaten within an inch of his life.

And so he came to wake up here.

And Dante was now walking towards where he laid prone and shackled to the ground. The insane look in his eyes still there from their prior encounter.

And Nero came to recognize a feeling he would become familiar with each and every time the older hybrid approached him from then on: Fear.

*/*

Dante stared down at the bloody, beaten figure of his prisoner. Wild jumbled thoughts skittered madly in the hazy fog that had now become his brain, but a few stayed first and foremost in his unstable mind: possession, lust, anger, self contempt.

He approached the bound young figure and saw the other flinch, and he hated himself.

The small part of Dante that had remained _Dante_ through the tortuous descent of his failing mind hated himself for what he had done, and he hated himself for what he was about to do. But he couldn't stop. Nothing and no one could stop him anymore. And Nero…

More hate (all directed towards himself)…Nero, the innocent victim caught in the line of fire of Dante's inevitable madness, was going to suffer on his account.

*/*

Nero had tried not to flinch when the older man kneeled beside him him, but he couldn't help it. The pain, the agony, of what the older man had inflicted on him was all too fresh to allow him to drop his guard or his inhibitions around the older hunter.

He tried to look into the other's eyes that were busy scanning over his broken body and tried to see what resided there. He was scared to see a hazy look of lust and insanity dwelling in the blue depths.

Question raced in his mind: Why had Dante attacked him? Why did he take him prisoner? Was the other under the control of another being? Had the other gone insane? If so then why did he come after him? Why did he choose to vent his anger out on him?

But despite all these questions the young man only managed to utter a couple of words past through bloody, split lips.

"Why Dante?"

Dante's clouded eyes turned from their examination to look into the single blue orb.

"You brought this onto yourself Nero," a monotonous bleak voice -so unlike Dante's mischievous teasing banter- replied, "You brought out the monster in me." The blue clouded orbs became tenebrous, "From the very first moment I watched you fight in Fortuna your fate was sealed." Now his voice had taken on a dark inflection. "The demon side of me saw you and wanted you, and that's natural of a demon when it comes to seeing a potential mate. But you see Nero I'm a hybrid…and hybrids sometimes have problems or…complications of the mind, shall we say."

Nero didn't really understand what Dante was saying.

Mate? Hybrid…problems…complications?

The other wasn't making any sense.

But his thoughts scattered when Dante leaned forward to hover over Nero's face, his hands on either side of the boy's head, and uttered the words that sent true ice cold fear through Nero's heart.

"For me to be at peace I have to break you Nero," he said with an awful calm voice, "I have to destroy you, I have to dominate you and make you mine."

TBC

Yes, another Dante/Nero/Vergil story.

By now you should have seen the pattern or have read my profile page to see that I only write threesomes for the boys of the cast of DMC.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Again, I warn you this story will take a dark side. Do not read if you are squeamish. Even though I haven't decided how the story is going to go, there's a high chance that this story will not be lovey-dovey. It will take on a disturbing tone, like everything else of my creations. Mwahahahaha!

Enjoy!

Read and Review.

Chapter 1

As Dante's prisoner, Nero had no idea how much time had passed. The only thing to help indicate the passage of time was the presence of pain that accompanied his captor's visits.

Every time Dante would walk through that iron door he would bring with him either food, water, or a new series of punishments designed to break him and discipline him to become 'Dante's'. Nero had learned well and truly to fear the older man. Deprived of his higher mental abilities, the rec clad hybrid had turned into a sadistic son of a bitch that held no grudges against torturing a teen into submission.

Not that Nero had surrendered or made it easy for the older man.

Not by a long shot.

Every time the cloud of pain subsided enough for Nero's mind to pull itself together, he would seize the opportunity to think of either a means of escape or a way to inflict harm on the other.

The escape attempts had, obviously, been a failure or else he would not still be here. The retaliation measures, on the other hand, had been a success…much to his misfortune - since Dante would take it as a sign to elevate punishment and push his disciplinary methods to another level.

Once again, this was to be one of those times.

Nero had waited for Dante's return, sprung at him when he got close, and was 'reprimanded' for his little attempt at retaliation.

Dante sighed in exasperation. The youth was beyond stubborn. He had just finished delivering another round of beatings to the chained hybrid after another one of his little stunts, and the other still refused to acquiescence.

He moved closer to the prone body and kneeled down beside him. He reached out to the youth and was promptly answered with a flinch. He ignored it and laid his hand on the other's head to run his fingers through the white locks, delighting in their soft texture. He suppressed a groan as he imagined what it would be like to grab a hold of that hair and use it like a leash or purchase while the boy was naked on all fours as Dante took him from behind. The image went right to his dick. But he restrained himself from indulging. It wouldn't be right to fuck the boy at the moment, while the other was resisting him, refusing him willingly. It would only be proper to consummate their relationship after Nero had given up and come to understand his position.

But it was getting harder and harder to resist.

Every time Dante saw Nero, thought about Nero or caught his scent, his mind would cloud over even further, diminish the last vestibules of reason, and make his thoughts a jumbled mess of lust, sex, and the need to assert his domination over his soon-to-be mate/uke.

Dante was sure that if Nero doesn't relent soon, the younger man would, unfortunately, live to regret it. Both of them would.

"Why do you insist on fighting me, Nero?" Dante asked in a deceptively calm voice. "Don't you know that you'll enjoy being mine? Don't you know that I could make you happy, that I could be good to you?"

Nero was tempted to snap at the devil hunter, to tell him that so far he had brought him nothing but harm, and remind the douche that he was already in a relationship with Kyrie. But one look into that unstable gaze quickly had Nero reassessing his answer. Something told him that if he was so much as to utter Kyrie's name he could well be signing her death warrant.

So he decided to hold his tongue and wait for the older man to get restless and leave like he always did after these encounters.

Nero had noticed, much to his dismay, that every time Dante got physical with him the older half devil's scent would turn strange, and he would develop a prominent 'problem' and would soon leave in order to take care of.

After several moments of being ignored, Dante picked himself up and moved to the entrance.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he swung the door open. "Maybe by then you might have had an attitude adjustment."

The moment Nero heard the clash of the iron door closing and the sound of footsteps retreating, his entire body lost its rigid state and he relaxed. Dante was gone. For the moment, he was safe.

But…What was he going to do?

How was he going to get out of this?

The young hybrid had already exhausted most of his options. The shackles were demon proof, and thus, nearly unbreakable. Nero could have jimmied picked the lock, he had the skills, but unfortunately not a single item for usage. Dante had stripped him of his jacket, and red hoodie, leaving him in his black shirt, pants and boots, and also taking with him anything Nero could have used. He was sure that he was underground, so calling for help was out the question. He was also afraid of alerting Dante to his attempts and thus calling on further punishment. He thought about overpowering his captor, but in his current state it was foolhardy to try. He also though about ploys, but so far had come up with zilch.

But Nero was not ready to call it quits.

He would get free!

Somehow, he will escape this madness that is Dante.

And once he did, he would beat the living crap out the elder man before getting him some much needed help. Because although Nero despised Dante for what he was trying to make him into, he could clearly see that the other wasn't in complete possession of his own mind. But still it did not lessen the extent of what other half devil demanded of him.

Nero tried not to think about what Dante was expected from him. He tried not to think of the heavy scent of lust radiating off the older man. He tried to push the image of the desire in those mad eyes out of his mind, as well as the image of the large tent that the elder hunter sported.

He didn't want to be Dante's mate. He was straight, damn it! He had never had a sexual attraction towards guys before, never even thought about it. Yet, here he was, being expected to change his whole demeanor, his entire orientation, under duress, and being expected to accept a role as another's mate.

What made things worse was the fact that, should he capitulate, there would be no going back. Dante and Nero's demon lineage were a wholly monogamous group that mated for life. Once one member consented to another and accepted a submissive role, they would be bound together forever. And should the submissive try to flee or break that bond, death would be the only outcome. The Alpha would kill the submissive before, in turn, killing himself.

But judging from Dante's rapidly deteriorating state, the younger man had a terrible idea that death would still be the outcome even if Nero had been willing to submit.

Dante's behavior was not up to par with the behavior of an alpha trying to secure a mate. There was something utterly evil in his attitude, something that seemed to lack any comprehension of morals or limitations. Even the most forsaken alpha would show the slightest consideration for its intended's condition, try to make it comfortable while it wooed them. He would seduce them without risking breaking them. But Dante –this new Dante at least- showed no consideration for others in his pursuit to attain what he wanted. Nero was sure that should he not bend, Dante would break.

Fuck!

NO! It won't come to that.

Nero will try to hold on for as long as he can. Breaking was not on his agenda. Hundreds of people in his past had tried to break him. Nero had not broken then and he will not break now.

And should worse come to worse, he'll either kill himself, or provoke Dante into killing him.

TBC

…

…There are no words to describe this piece of rubbish that I have pulled out of my head.

oh, wait! The title sums it up pretty well!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

WARNING: The following chapter has been written by an extremely sleepy writer. Do not read if you are taking medication, or if you are pregnant, or about to operate heavy machinery.

Side Effects of exposing yourself to this content may include: Barfing, upchucking, nausea, slight dizziness, severe bowel movement, headaches, hair loss, weight gain, diarrhea, or surprise death.

Consult you brain cells before progressing.

Consult professional help after finishing.

Chapter 3

_'The time draws near.'_

"No, it's still too soon. I have to wait till he becomes more receptive."

'_**More receptive?**__ You kidnapped him, beat him up, chained him down in the manor's basement, and threatened him with more physical harm. Unless he is suddenly afflicted with a severe case of Stockholm syndrome, I do not believe he will ever be __**receptive**__. Cease procrastinating the inevitable and go do what I've been lending you the courage to do.'_

"He needs more time."

_'He needs to be taken, now, while he is in optimum condition to receive this bond.'_

Dante bit his lip. Anyone could see the hesitation and doubt quite evident on his face. But the matter of the fact is that there was no one else in the foyer of the manor in which Nero was being held captive, and the house that Dante had grew up in with his mother during his childhood.

The other male voice he was speaking to was inside his mind. And it was being stubborn. He would have to find other ways to dissuade him since he knew from experience that full out negation was out of the question. The other would only be encouraged to bully him to move immediately towards his objective.

_'I know what you are thinking.'_ The voice suddenly said. _'Do not even dare to try and pin this on me as the aggressor. Remember Dante. __**You**__ sought __**me**__ out to help you do what you were too cowardly to attempt to achieve on your own. You were the one who was so eager to capture him. You were the one who harbored these urges for him, and you were the one who indulged in all those fantasies of him.'_

Dante closed his eyes and was assaulted with all the images that his twisted mind had conjured ever since setting foot in Fortuna.

Such perversion, such lust, such desire!

Nero.

_'That's right,' _the other said. _'Nero; the one whom inadvertently pushed you to this state, and the one who you are going to go down to, to finish what you started. Now, there has been enough dallying. __**Go!**__' _

Dante didn't speak, but merely complied with uncharacteristic obedience that would have had his former self reeling with anger and rebellion. He walked down the hall past all the closed doors till he reached the one that led down the stairs towards his target. He laid his hand on the doorknob but did not turn it. He merely stood there, motionless, thinking. He was never one for following orders or instructions, but in his current condition not only was he more open to suggestion, but he had also been forced to call upon _him_ for guidance. He had to. He now was nothing more but an empty shell, and his mind a mess of instability and madness.

How had he sunk from his previous state to this?

_'Don't be so hard on yourself,'_ the other male spoke with uncharacteristic comforting reassurance, unusual from its habitual scathing, mocking tone. _'This is not really your fault that you're like this now. What you are experiencing – this mental downward spiral - is something that was to be inevitable with all hybrids. We were never meant to form bonds, families, or clans, you see. Hybrids are usually always, __**always**__, sterile or impotent. Those that are not are either mad or solitary figures. You might have been able to avoid it for as long as you have because you never found anyone whom had the qualities to satisfy you, to urge you to seek them out as a potential mate.'_

"And then I met Nero." The silver haired hybrid whispered.

_'Yes' _came the soft agreement_, 'and then you met Nero.'_

Dante sighed.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" he asked. "Have you've ever been made like this?"

He heard the other voice chuckle; grave undertones clear to the red clad man's mind.

_'Are you forgetting whom you are talking to?' _the other question, amusement apparent in his voice._ 'I fell long before you did - if for a different cause than yours - and once we march down to our future mate, I'm going to fall again.'_

A mirthless laugh escaped the devil slayer.

"So where does that leave us if we are both too far gone?" he asked. "Why did I seek you out if you were just as susceptible to this degeneration as I am?"

_'Because, I have conquered it and been conquered by it. I am here as damage control. And because if you had done this alone, there would have been a high probability chance that you might have ended up killing him. And had that happened you would have killed yourself right afterward.'_

The devil hunter was silent for a while; his hand was still gripping the door knob.

_'Let us go ahead and get it over with, Dante. Once it has started we have no choice but to see to through. Once we begin, I'll try to ease both your pains as much as I can. As a third edition to this equation, my presence should lessen the extent of the damage.'_

Dante then smirked.

"And then Nero and I will be together."

_'Yes, you and Nero will be together.' _

"You do realize that then that would mean that you would get both of us," Dante added with amusement.

Although he could not see him he was sure the other was smirking as well.

_'That was the deal in exchange for helping you' _the voice confirmed._ 'And I can hardly complain when I'm being offered two beautiful, submissive mates as my own.'_

Dante shook his head.

"You are full of it, Vergil."

The blue twin laughed heartily before reigning himself.

_'Well, let us see how our mate will fare today.'_

TBC

I was sort of sleepy when I wrote this so please pardon the stupidity and non-sensibility.


End file.
